


Like Rain

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Like... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CHOO CHOO ANGST TRAIN (again~), Concert, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, High school sweethearts reunite, M/M, Promises, Second Chances, alternate story to Like Sunshine, break up/make up fic, concert pianist!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: The keys were smooth under his fingertips, hands working skilfully and deftly as he performed his piece. Soft, lilting notes mixing with low, heavy sombre, his vocals creating a mid-range. A rich melody.The piece was a perfect symphony of his feelings; his emotions; everything from fears to his hopes.Elation at his freedom.The realisation of his loss.Ultimately, his loneliness.Daichi could hear it all in the man’s performance.Daichi could feel it all.It hurt to know it was likely because of him that this song existed; no thanks to him that Sugawara felt the way his song said he did.His vision blurred and his eyes stung thanks to the melody, one lyric in particular snatching away his composure.“And when all is said and done, you were my only one.” A brief pause as the piano began to fade. “Oh, ohh, when all is said and done…you’re still my only one.”Fuck.One last note, a deep mahogany tone.Daichi buried his face into his hands.Fuck.





	Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate story to Like Sunshine I came up with in January

The keys were smooth under his fingertips, hands working skilfully and deftly as he performed his piece. Soft, lilting notes mixing with low, heavy sombre, his vocals creating a mid-range. A rich melody.

The piece was a perfect symphony of his feelings; his emotions; everything from fears to his hopes.

Elation at his freedom.

The realisation of his loss.

Ultimately, his loneliness.

Daichi could hear it all in the man’s performance.

Daichi could _feel_ it all.

It hurt to know it was likely because of him that this song existed; no thanks to him that Sugawara felt the way his song said he did.

His vision blurred and his eyes stung thanks to the melody, one lyric in particular snatching away his composure.

              _“And when all is said and done, you were my only one.”_ A brief pause as the piano began to fade. _“Oh, ohh, when all is said and done…you’re still my only one.”_

_Fuck._

One last note, a deep mahogany tone.

Daichi buried his face into his hands.

_Fuck._

The audience was silent, no one sure if the pianist was finished until he closed the redwood lid over the keys with a muted _thump_.

Cheering.

Clapping.

Wet cheeks and bright smiles.

A raucous standing ovation for the man Daichi once called his.

The illusion shattered like ripples on a mirror of water, Sugawara standing to receive the sorely deserved praise of his work.

Daichi watched as heavy lids rolled over the crowd, his body freezing in anticipation; he forgot to clap, forgot to cheer, he was stood stock still as he watched dark bronze eyes search the crowd beneath furrowed brows.

Sugawara huffed a sigh, his body sagging as the tension left him, bowing in turn to each section of the theatre. He stood up tall, his posture proud and asserting as his lips parted into a smile, he waved to his cheering fans and Daichi felt more invisible than ever before.

What the hell was he doing?

Being here…

Sugawara was fine.

He only had himself to blame for the loss of the man he loved…still loved.

If only he’d been firmer in high school; outright rejected the advances of their ultimate demise instead of trying to be friends with it.

Playing with fire…he’d only been burned.

And now, like rain, his tears slipped down his cheeks; salty saline tracks burning into his skin.

At first, he’d felt angry; wronged. Sugawara accused him of being too friendly, too kind and too gullible, and he was too stubborn to admit Sugawara was right.

But in hindsight Sugawara had been right.

He was too friendly, and kind, and gullible, he’s looked for the best in Nanami even when it was clear she wanted _more_ than just his friendship.

The spilt milk was where it all went wrong…

_No use crying over spilled milk,_ he thought bitterly.

If that were true then why was he crying?

He furiously swiped at his eyes and cheeks, attempting to eradicate his liquid sorrow.

              “Thank you, thank you, everyone!” Sugawara addressed the crowd, his voice sounding thick with emotion despite the stunning smile on his face.

Braces.

He remembered the day Sugawara had his braces removed, all day they’d joked about him no longer cutting Daichi during make outs.

That wasn’t a natural smile.

Sugawara’s heart wasn’t into the smile.

Daichi also wondered if his own voice would sound that way if he had to speak in that moment.

Suddenly time stopped, Sugawara’s eyes landing on his own and blowing wide, with what Daichi didn’t know.

The sound of the crowd faded and Daichi’s vision tunnelled, at the same time Sugawara’s face twisted.

He never wanted to see that expression on Sugawara ever again.

Especially because of him.

His breath and heart were both staccato as he forced himself to breathe.

Sugawara thanked the crowd once again before disappearing from the stage.

Like hell would Daichi let him disappear from his life.

Not again.

“Suga!”

He battled past the people in his row, past the elderly couple and the young girl still sitting in her seat beside her parents, shimmying past the slightly larger lady in front of him and he dashed towards the stage steps.

“Suga!”

No response from the man mere metres away, disappearing from view behind the stage curtain.

Daichi stumbled and tripped up the stairs, he felt to his knees.

“Hey!” The security at the venue were already giving chase. “Stop!”

Daichi picked himself up, now with the intentions of dodging the security _and_ catching up to Sugawara.

To apologise.

To beg for forgiveness.

To listen to the other man one last time.

Closure.

His throat stung as he fought back more tears.

He wouldn’t let Sugawara go this time.

“Suga!” He roared over the sound of concert goers and their shock, past the sounds of the stage and to where he hoped Sugawara could hear him.

His feet pounded against he wooden flooring, echoing out against the evacuated concert hall.

It was only a kiss.

It hadn’t even been a kiss that was reciprocated.

Nanami…

But that single event had caused him to go into a childish stupor and he hadn’t tried to explain things to a clearly overreacting Sugawara… they’d graduated without him even trying to listen to what he had to say.

He’d promised himself.

He promised that if he ever got the chance he’d hear out Sugawara’s anger and stop running, he’d apologise for his childish behaviour and for letting their relationship die so easily.

But it seemed he hadn’t grown up as much as he’d thought he had, because here he was, chasing his high school love completely on that promise.

But he was still running.

Running on a hope that he previously thought had run out.

His silent promise pounding in his head with each footstep.

_Next time I’ll explain._

“Suga!”

Suddenly he was falling, tackled to the ground by the security guards at the venue, arms being wrestled behind his body and he watched as he was losing him all over again.

He struggled against the two men holding him down, “please, I need to talk to Suga!” He turned his head against the wooden stage, “Suga! I know you’re there! Please!”

“No way, man, you’re not getting anywhere near Sugawara Koushi.” One guard said, hauling him up in tight restraint.

The other supported his colleague, holding Daichi’s arms behind his back as they handcuffed him.

Daichi was left panting, breathless and legs feeling weak.

He had to find a way to meet Sugawara.

He looked back as he was led away, back to the stage and he saw a peek of grey hair from behind the crimson stage curtains.

He was still there…

He couldn’t lose him again…

But how could he even begin to find a way out of this mess?

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t escape the mess he himself had created.

“Stop!”

The voice had his skin littered in gooseflesh.

Suga?

He turned to face the tear-streaked face that came towards him, stomping down the stage stairs and over to him.

“Sugawara-san, please—”

“He could be dangerous.”

“I know this man well, he’s as harmless as a fly where the affairs of the heart aren’t concerned.”

Daichi felt a pang of guilt in his chest as Sugawara stood before him, in the gangway of the theatre and with his arms crossed.

“Let him go.” He wouldn’t meet his eyes.

But it was _something._

The cuffs were soon gone and Daichi rubbed at his wrists, “Suga, I—”

“I don’t want to hear it, Daichi.” Sugawara turned away to the stage, looking up at the grand piano there.

“But—”

“I said I don’t want to hear it.” Sugawara walked onto the stage and over to the piano, hand settling on the piano’s lid. “Why are you here?”

“I—” Why was he here? “I wanted to see you play, like old times.”

“Old times are dead, _Daichi,_ you made that perfectly clear when you ignored me for th rest of the school year.” Sugawara shook himself. “Besides! It’s been five years!”

Daichi approached the stage, this time careful and slow. “Five years of hell, Koushi.”

“Well I got over it no problem.” Sugawara harrumphed, turning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then who was that song about?”

“My—My new lover.”

Of course.

He was so stupid.

Sugawara could have a girlfriend; a wife; or even a young family.

But he knew Sugawara well enough to notice the quiver to his lower lip, the tension in his jaw. Lies.

He was lying.

Daichi drew nearer to the other man, “I think that’s a lie…”

“What!?”

“Your lip quivers when you lie.”

Sugawara covered his mouth with both hands and repeated his reason again, “my new lover! It’s about my new lover!”

Daichi had to fight away the smile threatening to grace his lips.

“Alright, sure.”

“It’s true!” He stomped his foot.

 “Then where are they on your big night?”

“They’re…busy.”

“They’re?”

“He! He, if you must know! He’s busy.”

“I’d make sure I was always free for you.”

Sugawara fell silent, looking to the floor, “I know you would…”

“I did.”

“You did.”

“And I wanted to talk to you because I still—”

 “Don’t say it.”

“—love you.”

Sugawara’s face disappeared into his hands and Daichi heard the quiet sniffle as a broken voice whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
